Emotionless Love
by ElStar4Ever
Summary: Eve has never known love for what it really is. But when she was awakened by Elsword, 'it' came.
1. Chapter 1: Remake

**Emotionless Love is back! I am so sorry guys, but here it is! Not much changed, but I edited some parts, so preferably you should reread the story. **

**A/N: *sigh* -looks at Fanfiction owner- Do we really have to do this? I do not own Elsword, just the story plot. ****  
**

* * *

**Classes**

**Elsword: Rune Knight**

**Aisha: Elemental Master**

**Rena: Wind Sneaker**

**Raven: Blade Master**

**Eve: Code Empress**

**Chung: Tactical Trooper**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

It was painful. The moment she was awakened from her slumber, the moment she came in contact with the blazing sun. She was half awake, groggy from centuries of sleep. A noise, much like someone getting whacked with something could be heard. "Ow, ow, OW! Aisha! What was that for?!" A male voice shouted.

"Look at what you just did, Elbaka!" A female voice replied, possibly Aisha.

"I made a hole in the ground. So?"

_Whack._

"Look _closer_, Elbaka. My god, just how stupid are you?" Aisha sighed. A bundle of scarlet hair poked out, staring at her.

"Oh, oops. But hey," he pointed at her, "I think it's dead." Immediately, the girl flew out of the hole and slapped Elsword. He went flying, landing five feet away. When he returned, a bright red hand mark was visible on his right cheek. "Ow! What is wrong with you?!"

_Slap._

"How _dare_ you call the Queen of Nasods an _it_? And I am _clearly_ not dead." The silver haired girl snapped.

Elsword frowned. "You're married?"

_Slap._

Aisha chuckled. "Serves you right, Elbaka. And not all queens have to be married." The silver haired girl shifted her glare to Aisha. Aisha raised her hands in a manner of innocence. "No offense."

She shrugged. "I guess you are right."

Elsword stared at the ground. "_Girls_."

_Slap._

Rena, Elsword and Aisha's elf friend, walked over. "How many times does she need to slap you for you to know to not to be rude to queens or girls, Elsword?" Rena chided. She looked over at the queen. "I'm sorry about his behavior. What's your name?"

"Queen Eve of the Nasods." Eve replied in a monotone tone.

"We already know you're a queen goddammit." Elsword muttered.

_Slap._

"You're just mentally stupid aren't you, Elbaka?" Aisha laughed at his pain.

"SHUT UP AISHA!"

"Elsword! Manners!"

"Yes Rena."

Rena smiled. "That's better. Well, Eve, I guess you already know our names, but I'm Rena," She pointed to each person in turn, "And that's Aisha and Elsword."

Aisha grinned. "'Ello."

Eve nodded in reply. She pointed to Elsword. "This... _boy_, is he always this immature?"

Aisha laughed at that comment, so hard tears trickled down her face. "See Elsword? _I'm_ not the only one who thinks that you're immature."

"Like you're not!"

Rena sighed. She looked at Eve. "Even though you just came from a hole Elsword made, do you have any friends or family?" Eve immediately tried to slap Rena, but Rena dodged it. "You may be able to slap Elsword, but I'm not as stupid."

"Hey!" Elsword protested.

"Noted." Eve replied. "But to answer your question, my race is most likely extinct now because of humans. So no, I have no family or friends."

"I'll be your friend." A voice piped up. It was Elsword.

Eve reeled back in horror. "You?"

Elsword looked offended. "Yeah, why not? Even though you slapped me like, 5 times in less than an hour. Join the Elgang in our quest!"

"What would that be?"

"To retrieve the magical El Shard from Banther! Well, that's what we're doing right now." Elsword replied.

Eve frowned. "Well, the El might be able to revive my race. So yes, I'll join this 'Elgang' of yours."

"Great!"

The Elgang and their newly found member walked down the path to the village. The sun sank through the distant hills as they did so.

"Wait... if your race is dead, then wouldn't that make you the Queen of Nothing?"

_Slap._

"Ow!"

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Few Years Later...**

**Eve's POV**

I woke up to the sound of shouting. It had been years (**I forgot how many XD**) since the gang found me. Since then more people have joined, a half Nasod half human male and a runaway prince. It's nice here, and everyday offers something strange. The shouting though, is normal. Elsword and Aisha must be arguing again.

I do the daily morning routine. I had gotten accustomed to a human's way of life. I still wanted to revive the Nasod race, but for now; for now I would settle down and fight evil with the Elgang.

"GRAPE-HEAD!"

"STUPID CHERRY!"

I walked toward the kitchen. Through the door I could see Elsword and Aisha arguing, Chung poking at his waffles, Raven sipping coffee and reading, and of course, a very red faced Rena looking as if she was going to throw the plate she was holding at the two.

"'Morning Eve." Raven said, not looking at her.

I nodded my head in reply. "Good morning. What are Elsword and Aisha arguing about now?"

He shrugged. "Stupid stuff."

Chung chuckled lightly, then nearly choked on his waffle. "Hey Eve?"

"Hmm?" I replied.

He blushed furiously. "Do you want to go with me around town later today?"

Huh? Is he asking me out? But Elsword... If I go out with him, then Elsword...

"No, I'm sorry Chung." I say before I even realize it. What?! Why Elsword? What about Elsword? Argh!

Chung's ears drooped. "Well-"

_SMACK._

I turned around. Elsword was unconscious on the ground with a huge red bump on his head and Aisha was above him, holding her staff and his sword.

That's when Rena snapped.

"AISHA WHAT DID YOU DO?!" She shouted, marching over.

Aisha stared fearfully at her, sweat pouring down from her face. Rena crushed the plate in her hand, shards falling to the ground. Rena's face was red with anger. She turned to me.

"Eve, bring Elsword to his room. I'll see to him later. Aisha," She turned to Aisha. "No breakfast."

"C'MON!" Aisha wailed. I lifted Elsword up and carried him to his room, plonking him onto the bed. I sat down onto the bed next to him, observing his room, since I had never been in here before.

The room was red. Literally. There was red EVERYWHERE. A pair of criscrossed katanas with a red leather handle was on the wall. The bed had red sheets and a white pillow. Simple enough. The bed was wooden, oak? He had a dark red fluffy carpet on the wooden floor and on the nightstand beside him, also made of wood, was a Fire El lamp, illuminating the room in a red light. Also on the nightstand was a photo. It was a picture of tiny Elesis and a tiny Elsword, when they were young. The room was really warm, as if a permanent heater was placed in here. A closet was on the opposite side of the bed. The wallpaper was like a fire design, red on the bottom, changing as it went up to an orange. Flame designs actually was on the top of the wall.

I should probably leave now. I was only meant to bring him here, though I've been here for five minutes already. I looked at him wistfully, then leaned closer to his forehead. At the last second, when my lips were about to touch his forehead, I leaned back. What am I doing?!


	2. Chapter 2: BOYS!

**The hell? I forgot Ara. (All you people who read the orginal Emotionless Love, HUSH.) Well, here's Ara.**

**Ara: YOU FORGOT ME?! T^T -joins Chung in the emo corner-**

**Me: Why is Chung in the emo corner?**

**Elsword: You know... Eve's rejection.**

**Eve: SILENCE! -slaps Elsword-**

**Me: Why are you slapping your- *gets slapped* **

**Eve: -blushes- SILENCE!**

**Me: -mutters- Says the one who's screaming.**

**Eve: OBERON, OPHELIA!**

**Me: T^T I'm sorry! -flees-**

* * *

**Ara: Asura**

* * *

******Chapter 2: _Boys!_**

**Eve's POV**

What are these strange human feelings that surround me when I see him? A mixture of wanting and needing, I can't describe it. It only gets stronger near Elsword. Perhaps I should ask Rena. For some strange reason, I think she's the person all the girls turn to when they in love distress. Guess I'll be joining them.

When I return to the kitchen, it's deserted. A small scuffle sounds from in the backyard, in the training area. Only Rena is in the kitchen, washing the plates. I knock on the wall to get her attention. Her head turns toward me, but her hands still do the dish washing skillfully. "Hey Rena, got a sec?"

"No, I need to finish up these last plates. Go to my room. I be there soon." I nod and head off in that direction. I swing open the door and examine her room. Not opening closets and drawers, just looking. She has a closet with glass doors that are made into the wall, a light green bed with dark green leaves pattern and a single white pillow. The entire room is neat and clean, and a small wooden desk lays next to the bed. A small array of books is on it, with an open bag full of make-up supplies. A small green fluffy rug is placed on the cold wooden floor. A glass of water lays on the nightstand on the other side of her bed, along with a lamp. It gives off a green glow. A green alarm clock sits next to it, _tick, tick, tick_. Rena comes in and sits on the bed. She pats the bed and I sit. "What's wrong? Is it boy related?" I nod. She smiles warmly. "You went to the right person. Who's the boy?"

"Elsword." She smiles.

"It's a Elsword and Eve one. Eh. So that's why you turned down Chung this morning."

"You knew?"

"I had my guesses."

"What's the feeling I have right now towards him?" Rena looks shocked at the question.

"You mean you don't know what that is? Well it's called _love_, but if it's weak and not as strong, it's _like_." I nod.

"So I've been feeling _like_ for these past few years and now it's _love_?"

"Depends."

I frown. "Well that's helpful." She smiles pityingly.

"I only give answers to these kind of things. You have to find out the rest yourself." She grins. "It is your love story."

"Do you think he likes me?"

"Maybe... but you might wanna open up a little more to him." Before I can say anything else, Chung barges in.

"If you two are done talking, come out and train with us."

"Uh, okay..." I stutter. "C'mon Rena!" She smiles.

"I'll be right out. I need to check on Elsword first."

"Okay!"

* * *

I get out to the training area in a few minutes, I had to go and get Oberon, Ophelia, and the drones. The training area was a gift from Elesis for Elsword, so the entire area took up a lot of space and had a lot of equipment. Raven was messing with the weights, Aisha was in the inside part of the training area and "running" on the tred mill. She was floating a couple centimeters above it so she wasn't really running. I headed to the sparring area and Ara joined me.

I simply flew up to the roof and ordered Moby, Remy, Oberon and Ophelia to keep Arad busy and beat her. I watched the others, bored, but I really didn't do anything during battles, it was my drones. I saw Rena coming out with a battered Elsword. His head was better though. The angry bump had subsided. Elsword started sparring with Chung, and since I had nothing better to do, I glided down and shouted a skill.

"ASSAULT SPEAR-BURSTER!" Oberon and Ophelia grabbed the spear and threw it. Ara dodged, dirt flying at her.

"SUPPRESSION: SCEPTER!" She responded. A white spirit fox, Eun, leaped at me. I glided up, dodging it, Oberon ran back, past it's range, and Moby and Remy flew up with me. Only Ophelia remained, taking all the damage.

"Ophelia!" I glared at Ara. "I just fixed her!" I flew back down. "Oberon! SPACE WRENCH!"

"MILLENNIUM FOX!" Ara shouted.

"CODE: THUNDERBOLT!" I shouted in unison. Both skills collided with each other, and the result was: a very big boom. The entire training area was in ruins, except for the inside oart, which was protected by magical barriers. The damage on the outside though was normal, though we've never had one this large before.

"New record." Raven breaks the silence. Moby and Remy had fled inside before the explosion, and Oberon and Ophelia were badly damaged.

Me and Ara only looked at each other in embarassment. "Hehe..."

Rena sighed. "I'll go call the construction workers. Elsword, help Eve carry Oberon and Ophelia to her room."

I blushed, but Elsword only looked at Rena. "Why me?"

"Just do it."

"Fine." Me and Elsword each lifted one, Ophelia for me and Oberon for Elsword.

We half carried half dragged them back to my room. I knew Oberon was heavy, Ophelia was the light one, but how was Elsword managing. He barely had any muscles...

"You okay there Eve?" Elsword asked, drawing me back to reality.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." I replied. We entered my room and placed them back into their stands. A beeping sounded and their cases shut. (**Imagine a blue tube with a metal platform on the top and bottom.**) "Thanks." I smiled.

"Anytime." He grinned, wiping sweat from his forehead. An awkward silence followed. "Well we should probably-" I stopped him with a small peck on the cheek, my face already growing warm. I backed away, but his hands grabbed my head on either side and pulled me in for a kiss. On the lips! I froze, panicking, slightly horrified, but soon relaxed, and was rather enjoying it. He spilt apart too soon for my taste. I want to feel those soft warm lips again... Wait! What am I thinking?! What is wrong with me? Does everyone feel this way when they're in love?

Elsword smiles gently at me and leaves.

* * *

What just happened? Half of me is slowly starting to catch up to the other half, still processing what just happened. Elsword, h-he kissed me! Does that mean he likes me? The slow half of my brain catches up. Rena enters my room. "Elsword just walked past me, red-faced and blushing as ever. Know why?" I feel my face starting to heat up and turning into a blush.''

''He helped me bring back Oberon and Ophelia after the spar, and I thanked him and gave him a kiss on the cheek."

"Eve, what else? I'm a smarter than that on these kind of situations you know."

I blush even harder. T-then he gave me a kiss, on the lips." I'm cherry red by now, and Rena grins.

"I knew it, I knew it!" She looks like she's trying to resist the urge to jump up and do a happy dance. "Elsword and Eve, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage!" She chants. my face heats up even more and is ultra ripe cherry red.

"Rena! Shut up, the others might hear!" She sighs, then quiets down. But then she starts humming the song. Aisha comes in grinning.

"Did I hear a pair of two lovebirds started blossoming?" I blush harder.

"Rena! See, somebody heard!" I glare at Rena evilly.

"Sorry!"

"Don't worry, the rest of the gang didn't hear. I have good hearing and it caught my attention, so that's why I heard. It's a Elboy & Eve eh?" She grins.

I blush harder than ever. "Y-yes..."

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks." I sigh in relief. "How about _you_ Rena?" I glare menacingly.

"I won't! Promise! What kind of friend do you think I am?"

"Slightly annoying." I reply. Rena pretends to pout. I grin. "Let's go join the others."

* * *

**Done! I'm glad my loyal fans are coming back, along with new fans! I hope this story can regain it's former popularity! **


	3. Chapter 3: A Pair of Bunnies

**Chapter 4: A Pair of Bunnies**

**Eve's POV**

I head back out to the living room, my cheeks still tinged pink. The others are crashed onto couches and either watching TV or going on a different electronic. Elsword was eating a terribly made turkey-and-cheese sandwich. He was also red in the face, though his hair hid it. He didn't make eye contact with me, or even pay attention to me at all, which I thought was perfectly fine. I was growing redder by the minute in his presence, and if he even _looked_ at me, then I would turn into a cherry. Raven glances up from his book. The cover read _The Book of Useless Information_. (**Such a book exists!**) The hell? Aisha walks off to the kitchen to get some grape juice. Rena picks up a green _Loom_ bracelet she had been working on and sat down in the empty spot between Chung and Elsword. "What were you guys doing?" Raven asks suspiciously. Perhaps he thought we were planning something evil. Rena _is_ the master of revenge.

Rena smiled. "Can't girls chat?" She asked, almost _too_ innocently.

"Y-yeah, I guess so..." Raven stuttered, blushing. Along with being the best person to go to when you have a love problem, she herself was also very flirty.

**Later today...**

"You guys want to go on a beach vacation?" Aisha asked suddenly, poking at her food.

Raven frowned. "Don't we have all the 'I-Need-Help' quests from people?"

"Come on! A little break won't hurt! I talked to Vanessa, she said she could delay our quests until we got back. We'll have a lot more than usual load of quests, but we can handle it. Please?" Aisha pleads.

Rena shrugs. "We can use a break."

When Rena wants something, you've got a good chance at getting it, because NO ONE defies Rena. Unless it's everybody v.s. Rena, then you stand a chance in an argument.

"We can? Yes! We leave tomorrow by the way, and I have transportation I'm renting. I'm going to pack!" She rushes to her room.

The moment she leaves Rena advances on me and Elsword. "Okay, you two, go buy sunscreen, towels, well here's the list." She hands me a long sheet of paper.

"Do we really need all of these?" Elsword asks, scanning the list.

"Nope. But I want most of it, so get 'em." Rena replies demandingly.

"Okay. Let's go Eve." He grins at me.

I turned pink. "O-Okay..."

**At the market...**

Elsword looks at the list. "What the hell..." He looks at the stalls. "I don't even know where most of these items are."

"Lemme see." The list is basically more ingredients, flowers, some beach items and hair products. "The ingredients a food stall, the flowers the florist, beach items at Elrios Beach, and hair products at Hair Care." I say.

Elsword stares at me in shock. "How do you know this?"

"Rena's shopping sprees."

* * *

We begin to gather all the items, sometimes stopping to look at other stalls of interest. One stall particularly catches my eye and I drag Elsword over.

He raises his eyebrow. "Stuffed animals?"

"But they're so cute!" I say, picking up a small bunny wearing the exact expression Elsword has sometimes.

He sighs. "Girls..." I want to slap him, but we're in public. One pair of stuffed animals catches my eye.

"Ooh!" It's a pair of tiny bunnies. One is white and the other black. The white one has a small pink bow wrapped around its neck and the black one has a red one.

Elsword looks at the merchant. "How much for the bunnies?"

"E-Elsword!" I blush. "You don't have to pay for them."

He smiles. "My treat." He turns back to the merchant. "How much?"

"A mere 150 ED."

"What?! For two tiny bunnies?! Well, okay..." He gives the merchant the ED and we head off.

* * *

We finish the list and stop at ElBucks for a bite to eat. We sip some coffee and talk at bit, nothing in particular really. Then we head home. Everybody's eaten and the leftovers are on the table. We eat then start packing.

**The next day...**

**Rena's POV**

"Are you done yet Eldork?!" Aisha pounds on Elsword's door. "Everybody's done except you!"

"Alright, alright, I'll be out in a second, just shut up and wait Aisha!" Elsword calls.

"Elsword, if you're not out by the time I count to three, I'll bust down the door! One, two, thr-" The door opens suddenly and Elsword dumps a couple of suitcases onto Aisha.

"Shut up already Aisha." He heads to the kitchen where I'm brewing coffee for breakfast. He grabs a donut and a cup of coffee. As Aisha struggles to get out, Elsword chugs down the coffee and munches on the donut. As he eats, Raven pokes his head through the front door.

"The Cobo Express leaves in 15 minutes. Hurry." Elsword nods and Raven closes the door. Aisha kicks away one of Elsword's suitcases.

"BLIZZARD SHOWER!" Elsword is about to munch on his donut when he gets hit. "That's better." She grabs a donut and walks out the door. _Sigh._

~**A FEW HOURS LATER...~**

"It's beautiful." I take in the full view of Sander. Even though it was recently created, the place looked wonderful, better than Hamel. The (I'm gonna make this look like how I want it to look like because the one on Elsword looks really dumb) sky blue roofs and smooth sandstone buildings, tall and statuesque, but nothing like skyscrapers or large tech cities. A large lake rested connected to the city, (I know I said _beach, _but there are no oceans in the desert!) with beach houses on the other side of the lake. A woman comes to us, paper and quill in hand.

"Are you visitors for Star Beach Resort?" The woman asks. She looks at us, and we realize who it is.

"Luriel?! What are you doing here? Aren't you a banker?"

"Oh, it's you guys. Yes, I was, but now I work at SBR. It has much better pay." She smiles and gives us a playful wink. "Let me lead you to your beach house. You're famous here you know."

**Eve's POV  
**

I sit down on the soft comfy couch inside the beach house. The long ride on the mounts were terrible. My personal suitcase lays on the ground. Rena heads immediately to the kitchen. "Home sweet home." She opens up cupboards to see what cooking supplies she had. The rest of the Elgang examine the first part of the house.

"The rest of the house is very simple. This phone here," Luriel taps the phone near the door, "you can use to contact any of the staff. The rest of your luggage will arrive shortly. Slide your keycard to dial the front desk. The keycard is also how you get into the house, so don't lose it! You have three, and you have to have a partnership arranged. There are only three rooms." Luriel explains. "If you need my help, I've been assigned to guide you if you need, so use this keycard to call me. And don't lose it, you only have one. Call me when you need me." Luriel waves cheerfully and leaves us.

"Whose partnering up with who?" Elsword asks, stretching and yawning. Aisha grins.

"I think we should mix it up a little. Usually boys go with boys and girls with girls, but how about it's boy and girl?" Aisha asks mischievously. Raven shrugs.

"I've got no problem with it. Elsword?" He grins.

"A challenge from Aisha? Count me in!"

"Well, it's not bad to try something new!" Rena says cheerfully as always.

"Okay. It's only for, what? 2 weeks?" Chung smiles.

Aisha looks over to me. "Well Eve?"

I shrug. "Like Rena said, it's good to try something new. And I'm not chickening out on some easy challenge like this!" I grin.

"Okay! So, whose going with who?" Aisha smiles with victory.

"I think it should be challenging." Rena smiles gleefully. "Hmm, Elsword and Eve, Chung and me, and Aisha with Raven. Okay?"

"Why do you keep putting me with Eve?" Elsword sighs. "No offense Eve."

"None taken Elsword." I try to keep a calm monotone voice, keeping my role as emotionless Nasod.

"Because you and Eve are very cute together." In unison, we blush a babyish pink.

"R-rena!" I exclaim. Rena grins with delight.

"Go settle down in your room. I'm gonna get dinner ready." Rena heads over to the kitchen and heats up the stove. I reach to grab my suitcase but Elsword beats me to it. He smiles.

"Letting a girl handle hard labor would be disrespectful." Elsword explains. When did Elsword ever become a gentleman? I slap him across the face, making him drop my suitcase.

"It's fine." I pick it up and walk ahead of him.

**~LUNCHTIME~**

"Delicious." Elsword leans back on his chair and sips his iced tea.

"Isn't it always, Elsword?" Chung asks.

"Yeah, I guess so." Elsword shrugs.

"Guys... I don't need compliments." Rena blushes in embarrassment. I chew on my sandwich, listening to the conversation.

"Hey, since we have a few hours before it gets dark, why don't we go explore the town? Then tomorrow we can have a beach day." Aisha offers.

"Sure." Raven agrees. "I'm done with my lunch anyways."

"Then the plate and cup goes in the sink please." Rena orders.

"Fine." He drags himself out of his chair and places the plate down in the sink. His cup, however, gets crushed by his Nasod claw.

"Raven!" Rena runs to the closet and gets a broom.

''Sorry! Here, let me sweep it." He reaches to grab the broom, but Rena pulls it out of his reach.

"No, you might break even _more _things. When you finish lunch, go and change into something casual." Rena continues sweeping the broken glass into the trash can.

**~ABOUT AN HOUR LATER~**

The city (or town if you want) of Sander was full of life. Merchants and their products were everywhere, crowding mostly around a market area, but could be found almost everywhere. A woman with round glasses, purplish white hair, and a big round hat thingy (**yes, I don't know what it's called, tell me if you know plz**) is arguing with a pretty purple haired woman that looked like an older, bigger breasted, and prettier Aisha. (**Yes, I said bigger breasted.**) Aisha must've noticed as well because she blushes and tries to cover her chest without looking _too _stupid.

We pass by and we can see a Chung fan group nearby. An Elsword fan group in hiding scattered around the merchant stalls, the merchants themselves looking irritated. We could tell they were fan groups because of their many Chung/Elsword products. Up on the roofs with binoculars were the Raven fan group. Chung's face was tinged pink, Raven paid his fan group no attention, and Elsword smiled at them. Some fainted and others blushed furiously, others froze and the merchants kicked or pushed them away from the stalls, muttering under their breaths.

"Flirt." Aisha mutters. I nod.

"He just wants attention." I say. Elsword blushes red.

"I'm just being friendly!" He protested.

"DENIAL!" Aisha shouted. Elsword waved her away in disgust and I looked back at the Elsword fan club. Many looked murderous at Aisha. I chuckled.

"Aisha, you have haters." I murmured to her. She turned around to look.

"They'll regret the day they messed with me." Aisha shrugged.


	4. Chapter 4: Betrayal

**Chapter 4: Betrayal**

**Eve's POV**

Around 5:30 pm, the boys have escaped the stalking fan clubs. Well, actually they're storming the gate outside right now. The girls and I had to run because many girls in the fan clubs were trying to kill us and _become_ us. The Elsword fan club seriously pisses me off, because they're the worst, and I admit it, I'm jealous. Aisha's staying close to Elsword at all times now, which _also_ pisses me off. Anyhow, we ran back home and locked the door. Security even stood outside until Rena made them go away, fear of them eavesdropping on us. Aisha put extra spells to prevent eavesdropping. The rest of us collapsed on the couches, but I remained my normal self, standing emotionless, but really because I've been living with humans for so long I've changed plenty. Rena heads to the kitchen. "You guys want celebratory dinner or relaxing dinner? (**As in warm soup and stuff.**) Rena asked, pulling out a pan.

"Both." We replied in unison.

Rena smiled. "Will pork chops, chicken noodle soup and butterscotch cookies work?"

Elsword gave her a thumbs up. "Cheesecake too please." He added.

Rena nodded. "Got it. You want to help me, Eve?"

During that time I was in another world completely, but I snapped back immediately. "Huh? Oh, sure, yeah." I said quickly.

"Great!" Rena exclaimed. "Come help me with the chicken noodle soup, will you?" She looked over to the rest of them, then tutted disapprovingly. "You guys wash up and come back here at 6 pronto." They groaned, but then dragged themselves away. There seriously was no point in arguing with Rena. Then she turned to me. "Okay, Eve, I want you to..." She started ranting off instructions, but I was more interested in Elsword. He had snuck up behind Rena and since the cheesecake was already done, he crept up and stole the entire cheesecake and a fork. Rena turned around when she realized I wasn't listening. Elsword was already fleeing. "ELSWORD! GIVE ME THAT CAKE!"

"Never!" He shouted, dashing into his room.

**~ 6 P.M. ~**

"Eat up!" Rena declared, while glaring at Elsword. After that incident she's made him eat the whole cake, causing a terrible stomachache. He also got a door kicked down and a whack on the head. Today's dinner was quiet since Elsword left to go to his room, sipping broth. Soon everyone was doing something, Rena the dishes, Elsword still in his room, Aisha in her room, Raven reading a large book, Chung polishing his guns. Elsword and Aisha were being unusually quiet, so either they died or something was going on. I didn't care, today was my day to sweep and the floor was covered in a thin layer of sand. I wanted to update Oberon and Ophelia as soon as possible, so I wanted to hurry. I headed to the closet to get the broom. I turned the handle and I wasn't ready for what I saw.


	5. Chapter 5: Heartfelt Revenge

**I'm sorry for the cliff hanger, it seemed like a good place to stop. The only problem that it's too short. Anyways, enjoy this chapter.**

**Eve's POV**

I found myself face to face with no other than Elsword and Aisha, _kissing_. I stared at them in shock, in horror. "E-Elsword?" I whispered. They broke away immediately. I was still too shocked to do anything. Elsword, that strong, brave and funny guy, the one I _liked_, and Aisha knew! She knew about my crush. And now I find them kissing, and in a closet!

"Eve, I can explain." Elsword said. "It's-" I ran away to my room, then burst into tears. Is this what they call 'heartbroken'?

* * *

I was still crying the time a knock sounded at my door. "Go away!" I sobbed. The door swung open. Elsword poked his head in. I threw a pillow at his face. He dodged easily.

"I just want to explain." Elsword said.

I sniffled. "There's nothing _to_ explain. You were secretly kissing Aisha." I mumbled. Elsword sat next to me on the bed.

"Please, just hear me out." Elsword begged. I did not reply, which he took as a yes. "Yes, I like Aisha. I didn't mean to cause you any harm. I didn't know."

"Aisha knew." I muttered. "And you _kissed_ me the other day."

Elsword nodded. "I know I did. But Aisha came-" I didn't want to hear anymore.

"GO AWAY ELSWORD! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOU ANYMORE! GO AWAY ELSWORD!" I hollered. "Oberon, Ophelia, stand guard. Tell me who it is that comes in. If it's Elsword or Aisha, I give you permission to shoot." I ordered. Oberon and Ophelia immediately stepped up, blocking Elsword. They hurried him outside. A few minutes later, Ophelia called out. "Come in Rena." I opened the door, smiling warmly.

"Hey Eve." I nodded. I knew she would come to comfort me, so I didn't tell Moby or Remy to attack. "If Elsword told you to come here to explain to me, tell him I don't give a shit." I warned. Rena sat down next to me.

"Of course he didn't. Well, actually he did, but I kicked him in the area." Rena admitted. I smiled. Leave it to Rena to kick someone in their area. "You want me to bring you something to drink?" She asked.

"Some tea, maybe?" I suggested.

She nodded. "Herbal tea, coming right up." The rest of the night was me drinking some tea then crying myself to sleep. I had a plan to get back at Elsword.

**Me: Okay! I'm gonna leave it at that! **

**Elsword: I'M SORRY! T^T -flees-**

**Eve: YOU B[CENSOR]! -chases Elsword-**

**Aisha: LEAVE MY ELSWORD ALONE! -chases Eve-**

**Chung: DON'T HARM EVE! -chases Aisha-**

**Rena: ALL OF YOU, STOP IT! -chases-**

**Raven: RENA! CALM YOURSELF! -chases Rena-**

**Ara: Oh what the hell. -chases-**

**Me: -.-**


	6. Chapter 6: Failed Love

**Eve's POV**

I woke up, looking over at Oberon and Ophelia. I had fixed them a while before, and gave them enhancements, but I guess I forgot about it.

At breakfast I completely ignored Elsword and Aisha, and vise versa. They were both red, Elsword in blush and embarrassment, Aisha in anger and blush. Rena was pretty pissed off, so she burned Aisha's toast and Elsword's sausages. She also crushed a lot of plates.

After breakfast I went to Chung's room.

**Chung's POV**

A knock sounded from my door. "Come in!" I shouted. I was attempting to fix my cannon, but Eve was the mechanical one, so I had no progress.

Eve opened the door, looking as cute as ever. She managed a weak smile. "Hi Chung."

"Eve." I replied rather coldly. "What do you want?"

She blushed. "Well... You remember when you asked me if I want to go around town with you?"

"And you rejected me. Yes." I replied. Why was I being so mean to her? "What about it?"

She blushed harder. "Well... I accept." She said.

What?! First she rejects me, fangirls over Elsword, then gets betrayed, now she wants to go out with me?! The hell?!

_I should accept and go out with her._ One half of me, the softer side, suggests.

_No! She probably just wants to make Elsword jealous. You're nothing but a tool to her._ My other side snaps back.

"I'm sorry Eve. I asked you before. You said no. I'm sorry, but no I will not go out with you." I say.

Her expression turns so sad, I have the instinct to comfort her and say I'll go out with her, but she glides away.

What the?! What just happened?! I'm confused! I need to go outside.

* * *

I head to the town square, where in the middle is this really pretty fountain. I toss an ED in it, but I don't make a wish. I just sit on the side, staring at the water.

"What's wrong?" A voice asks. I turn around. There next to me is this extremely pretty girl in a hoodie and shorts, with brown and turquoise hair. (**My OC!**) She gave me a warm smile. "You have that look."

"What look?" I respond.

"The I'm-In-A-Love-Distress look. The one where someone's confused about love." She replies. "I'm sorry. I forgot my manners. My name is Kazumi. Kazumi Kane."

"Chung." I say.

"Chung. Means 'blue'." She says.

"What does 'Kazumi' mean?" I ask.

"Harmonious beauty." She replies. "Many names all mean 'beauty' or something. Never anything as simple as 'blue'."

"Well now there is."

She laughs, a gentle sound that makes my heart flutter. "You want to go to ElBucks?"

"Okay."

**Aisha: CHUNG'S GOT A NEW GIRLFRIEND!**

**Chung: Were you spying on me?!**

**Eve: B[CENSOR]! -slaps Chung-**

**Chung: QAQ WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU?!**

**Elsword: So there's no Cheve...**

**Me: KAWAII CHEVE! **

**Chung and Eve: (: **

**Me: Oh s[CENSOR]. -throws a book- -flees- YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME~**

**Chung: ****Artillery Strike - Missile Shower!**

**Eve: SPITFIRE - FLUSH!**

**Me: Oh for Cheesus's sake...**

**_*Lost Connection*_**


	7. Chapter 7: Relationships

**I always feel like I should say something before I start a story. Is it weird?**

* * *

**Aisha's POV**

I kick a pebble off into the water. Can't believe Eve caught me and Elsword 's so embarrassing and since I knew Eve liked Elsword, then I'm like, guilty of betrayal. Well I'm sorry I like the same guy! Jeez. I sit there, moody and pissed, kicking pebbles into the pond. I seriously think it's man-made. I sigh, glancing over to the clutter of people, all happy lovebirds, the opposite of what I was in. Then I see a sight that surprises me. It's Chung, and with a _girl_. Oh my god. But wasn't he in love with Eve?

I move closer to them. I know I shouldn't be spying, but I couldn't resist. And with all the drama surrounding me, I wanted to push it onto Chung's shoulders.

They headed toward ElBucks. I stand far away enough to not to be spotted, but in hearing distance. I enter ElBucks, standing a bit farther down the line.

"So Chung, what are you going to get?" The strange girl asks.

He blushed in embarassement. "I've always liked the strawberries and cream frappuccino."

"No way! Me too!" (**I actually like the S&C frappuccino. ^-^**)

"So should we buy one medium S&C frappuccino?" Chung questioned.

"Okay! Do you want something to eat?" The girl replied.

"I've never actually bought food at ElBucks... only coffee." Chung admitted.

She smiled. "It's actually pretty normal. I buy food occasionally, but not often."

They were first in line now. The girl at the counter smiled at Chung's girlfriend.

"Hello Kazumi. What would you like here at ElBucks?" The counter girl asked.

Kazumi- I'm guessing that's her name- smiled back at the girl. "Hi Asami. Can I have one medium S&C frap?"

"Right away. That will be 20 ED (**I don't know how much they actually cost.**)." Asami said, handing Kazumi a receipt. "Have a nice day."

Woah. That Kazumi girl got a medium sized frap for 20 ED! They're usually in the 50-90 ED range. The hell?! And the Asami girl knew Kazumi's name. The ElBucks people don't make an effort to remember your name unless you're a usual or a Gold Star ElBucks member. The pair paid, took the receipt, got their order pretty quick even though they had 5 people before them with large orders (**The ElBucks rule: You go in order. Ex. Order #1, then 2, then 3 not 231.**) and headed to a small table with a sweet window view. I ordered a cookie and vanilla frap, then sat on a nearby seat after I got my order.

"So how did Asami know you?" Chung asked Kazumi, sipping the frap.

"I work here, so I get a 60% discount. It's also because I'm a regular and a Gold Star member. She's also my best friend." Kazumi explained.

"Oh."

So that's why she got an obnoxious discount! I picture the blonde, green eyed Asami hanging out with brown-turquiosed hair and aqua colored eye Kazumi. I wonder if Kazumi has any magic or skills. Or is she just a normal person, no skills?

She casually looked around the shop, and I swear she looked directly at me. I looked down into my cookie, trying to not look too guilty. Kazumi looked back at Chung and leaned closer to Chung and whispered in his ear.

**Kazumi's POV**

I looked around the shop. My neck was tingling in the sense that someone was watching us and my senses have never been wrong. I scanned the room, seeing a hooded purplette was looking at me. She looked down when she noticed me and I leaned in closer to Chung.

"Don't look, but there's a hooded purplette watching us." I whispered into his ear.

Chung looked a bit suprised, but it faded quickly. "I think it's Aisha." He whispered back.

"Aisha?" I ask, confused. Then a memory nags at me. In the Elgang, there's a Chung... And an Aisha. "Wait... Chung... Are you part of the Elgang?"

"Yeah." He admits, his ears slightly drooping. "Are you part of that Chung Fan Club?"

I look at him, clearly offended. "Are you kidding? The CFC _hates_ me."

"What?!"

"Yeah. They camped outside the Star Beach Resort yesterday, and I told them to go and leave the Elgang alone, so they attacked." I say.

"What happened?!"

"They regretted it. They're like, stupid and I know water magic, so yeah. The security came. They got banned from SBR and I got many thank-yous. Apparently they have been trying to invade SBR for hours."

"Are you staying at SBR?" Chung asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"What room?" Chung asked eagerly. "That is, if you want to tell me."

"Room 218 if you want to see me."

"Room 199." Chung said. "You want to go there now?"

I looked back at Aisha. She was leaving. "Chung, Aisha's going out the door."

He shrugs. "She's gossipy. And nothing can stay secret in the Elgang, so whatever."

"Then yes, I would like to go there now." I replied.

The S&C was finished, so we trashed it and left, walking hand in hand.

**Raven's POV**

Hmm... So there are such things as 'headless chickens'... I think, turning the page in _The Book of Useless Information_. Rena fries some chicken in the kitchen. I'm not sure if that's a coincidence or fate. The door swings open and Aisha comes in, hurrying to her room, not saying a word to anyone. Elsword is clicking intently at the laptop, Ara is crashed onto the couch reading a magazine called _Fox Fancy_, and Eve is in her room. The door says 'Do Not Disturb', and Oberon is outside, so I'm definitely not going in there.

Ten minutes later, the door swings open again and Chung comes in with- hohohoh, who do we have here? A pretty girl, a few inches shorter than Chung, who by the way, started as the shortest of the gang to the second tallest. The girl is wearing a simple white hoodie with two blue musical notes on the bottom left corner, I tend to notice tiny details, and blue jean shorts. She has a dragonfly pin in her hair, which is a chocolate brown with turquiose on the bottom. She has a silver star necklace, which has a small purple crystal in the center. Her aqua eyes sparkle enthusiastically.

Rena turns around, her right hand expertly handling the chicken without looking at it. Instead she looks straight at Chung and the pretty girl.

"Chung." She smiles at him in a forced manner. She still pretty pissed off from recent drama events. "Who do you have here?"

"Oh." He gestures to the girl, his other hand still holding hers. "Everyone, this is Kazumi. Kazumi, everyone. Kazumi's my- my..." He falters.

"I'm his girlfriend." Kazumi says confidently. "It's nice to meet the Elgang. I've heard a lot about you."

Rena holds up the spatula, covered in a layer of oil. "Nice to meet you Kazumi. Chung, the next time you introduce somebody, and you introduce the somebody to the others, tell the somebody their names." Rena instructs.

Chung laughs nervously. "O-Okay." He sweats nervously.

Rena smiles at Kazumi, a real one this time. "Well I'm making fried chicken for dinner now, you're welcome to join us."

Kazumi looks at Chung, who is, by the way, pinkish from Kazumi's 'I'm-His-Girlfriend' declaration. He nods at her. She looks back at Rena. "Okay."

* * *

**Ara's POV**

"So Kazumi, what do you do for a living?" Raven asks, ignoring his dinner.

"Well, I work at ElBucks. But sometimes people ask me to do a job for them. I'm on vacation right now actually. I travel a lot, so I don't live anywhere in specific. I like the resorts at Ruben though." Kazumi says, scooping up some peas.

"I see." Raven replies, then goes back to poking his food.

Between the tension of yesterday's drama and the fact that Chung has a _girlfriend_, dinner's pretty quiet. The only sounds are the clinking of silverware. Eve and Elsword sit as far away from each other as possible, while Aisha sits as close to Elsword as possible and Rena sits as close to Eve as possible. Chung sits next to Kazumi, of course.

Then Kazumi breaks the silence.

"So Aisha, Chung and I saw you at ElBucks today. We were going to say hi, but you left." Kazumi says innocently.

The clinking of silverware stops. Aisha pokes her peas silently. Everyone gives Aisha looks.

"Aisha." Rena demands. "Were you spying on them?"

Silence.

"Oh, but it's okay. Just a coincidence. I can say hi to you now. So hi." Kazumi quickly says, realizing she's causing trouble.

"Hi." Aisha replies quietly.

The rest of dinner is silence. Later, Eve brings Kazumi to her room to show her some things, Elsword and Aisha go into Elsword's room, and that leaves Raven, Rena and me. Rena washes dishes, Raven continues reading his book and I continue my _Fox Fancy _magazine.

**Elsword's POV**

I sit on the bed, my hands clutching Aisha's wrists. "Aisha."

"Elsword." She removes one of her hands from my grasp and gently brushes a stray strand of hair of mine. "What's wrong?"

"I-I can't do this. I can't date you if everyone thinks wrong of our relationship."

Aisha freezes. She tugs her hand away from my grasp and puts both of her hands in her lap. "You mean you can't date me because you still love Eve." She says coldly.

"What? No, I-"

"Don't try to hide it. I know you kissed Eve. I know you bought her that gift. I know she kissed you twice, neither one on the lips. Eve stole your first kiss. She stole your heart and you stole hers." Aisha says, revealing what she knew.

"W-What? How do you-" I stammer.

"No secrets can stay hidden in the Elgang. And I know many of them." Aisha waves her hand in dismissal. "I love you Elsword, I really do. I know you love me too. But I can't date you if you're going feel guilty everytime we kiss. And I can't date you if I know you have feelings for someone else. I can't do this. If you really loved me, you would date me, no matter what other people thought."

"But-" I start to protest.

Aisha cuts me off. "Listen to me. I will still go on to faking that we're dating to save you from embarrassment until you're ready to admit to Eve you love her. But our relationship is over." Tears start to form in her eyes. "I love you Elsword. Remember that. I wish you the best with your relationship with Eve." Then she left before she started to cry in front of me.

Wow. I really am the worst boyfriend ever.


	8. Chapter 8: Beach Love!

**Woo! I'm on an updating spree! So much lovey dovey drama!**

**Aisha: -currently in the emo corner-**

**Me: What's wrong with her?**

**Ara: Emotional breakdown.**

**Elsword: \*^*/ I suck...**

**Me: Yes, yes you do.**

**Elsword: NOT HELPING!**

**Chung: *smooching with Kazumi***

**Me: EY! GET A ROOM! **

**Chung: -ignores- **

**Me: -facepalm-**

**Chapter 8: Hidden Romance**

**Eve's POV**

The days passed quickly. Chung and Kazumi's relationship grew everyday and soon Chung moved to Kazumi's room. This was great for Ara, because she slept on the couch. Now she roomed with Rena.

Aisha and Elsword didn't progress much. In fact, besides them having boyfriend and girlfriend status with each other, they didn't make much contact.

I agreed to a truce with Elsword, meaning he could now speak to me without the danger of Oberon slicing him to bits, which Oberon nearly did. I still hate him of course.

* * *

Today was the day of the beach. We've been here, but we haven't gone to the beach. Kazumi will be joining us, she's like part of the Elgang now.

I woke up and quickly did the morning usual, then ordered Ophelia to pack a towel and swimsuit for me. Then I headed to the kitchen, toward the smells of bacon.

Ara, Raven, and Rena were already there. Raven was reading the Daily El and sipping coffee and Ara was still reading her _Fox Fancy_ magazine. Or maybe it was a different edition. Ever since she got Asuna class, she'd gotten addicted to _Fox Fancy_ magazines.

Rena, of course, was preparing breakfast. And this time, she prepared a feast. Two tables were placed against a wall and all sorts of foods, bacon, sausages, blueberry waffles, strawberry waffles, eggs of all types, sunny side-up, scrambled, a lot of food. Platters of fruit and platefuls of hash browns and pancakes. Milk, tea, orange and apple juice, and coffee were there too. Bowls of oatmeal and boxes of cereal.

The dining table, a round table, had a plate, bowl, fork, spoon, knife, cup and napkin for each person. Raven used his cup for the coffee and Ara had eggs on her plate.

"Rena... You've made a buffet." I realize.

She smiles. "Yup. Do you like it?"

"Like it?! It's great!" I exclaim.

"I got all the ingredients at the resort kitchen. I promised to help them cook lunch tomorrow." Rena said. "Eat up!"

I grab my plate and load my plate with eggs, bacon, sausages, blueberry bagel with cream cheese, strawberry tart, and a banana. Then I head back to the table.

While I had been loading my plate, everybody else had entered. They were loading up their plates. I sit down and begin eating. Soon everyone is at the table and chatting about the beach trip. We eat, then everyone goes to their room to get their stuff.

* * *

We walk toward the beach, it's close and part of it is on Star Beach Resort property. We head there, and head toward the restrooms to change. I have a pink two-piece. Kazumi has an aqua two piece with diamond designs (**For a more detailed description go to Destiny's Quest, Chapter 1.**). Rena's is a frilly green two piece that attracts a lot of boy attention. Aisha's is a purple two-piece. Ara had an orange one. We waited for the boys to come out. When the boys did come out, the random girls on the beach go fangirl.

Raven's wearing black swimming shorts. He has no shirt on, so it shows off his machoness. His wind blown black hair and tanned skin made him look hot, but not my type.

Chung had on blue swim shorts. His chest had muscles, but Raven beat him 10 to 1. His spiky strawberry blond hair with his trademark Pikachu ears gave him a kawaii score. His light skin and wide blue eyes only helped him further.

Elsword wasn't as muscular as the other two, but he made it up. His own wind blown hair made him hot and his swimming shorts, which were red with a flame design, showed off his chest. He was slim, but not skinny thin and he had a bit of muscles. He was wearing a white tank top, but he removed it later. His gorgeous scarlet eyes made him impossibly hot, yet he had cute.

The girls attracted looks as well.

Rena was the spotlight. Her breasts, which were very obvious and wearing a bikni, she looked like a model. Her long blond-green hair seem to glow in the sun. Her light fair skin made her the ideal princess.

Kazumi was the second. She was the ideal cute. Pretty and cute, yet with a hint of sexy. (**By the way, all of this is coming to my head as I type, so I'm not bragging or anything. It's just popping up in my brain and I'm typing it.**) The diamond cutout in her top piece showed her breasts even more and the way she walked was just wow. She was a good match for Rena.

Ara had a beautiful body and her ebony black hair gave her a model apperance, but her eyes ruined it. It made her look rather strange.

Me and Aisha... With our flat chests? No way. Aisha had a little looks, she was featured in a magazine. Me? Just a leftover. Besides, I'm flatter than Aisha.

We headed to the beach. Rena got admirers, so did Kazumi, but Chung defended her, which made her get the evil eye. Aisha got surrounded because of her magazine celebrity status.

The rest of the day was a blur. Fun, a bit of crowding, it was awesome. Around 4 though, the sun was about to set and we decided to call it a day. We'd bring back our stuff, change, then watch the sunset, go home, shower and eat dinner at the resort restaurant. Rena and the others walked ahead with the stuff, I walked slowly, enjoying the walk. I didn't notice when the others went far, far ahead.

"What's a girl like you doing out here alone?" A voice said. I whirled around. There behind me was a guy. (**If you guys know Kissed by the Baddest Bidder, looks like the detective, the attutide of a cruel drunk guy. You'll see.**)

"I'm not alone." I say.

"Oh? Then who are you with?" He sneers. I look around. Where were the gang? The guy approached me. "So cute." He strokes my cheek and feels a strand of my hair. Instinctively, I slap the guy. He glares at me.

"Not so innocent as I thought you were. Come here." I start to run away, but he pulls me back by grabbing my top piece. I'm about to order one of my drones to attack, but I remember I left them home. Shit.

He pulls me close, and attacks my neck with kisses, putting one hand around my waist so I can't pull free, one hand slipping into my bottom piece.

"KYAAA! Pervert!" I cry.

"Shut up girl." His hand creeps down to my area while kissing me when...

"Get away from her." A familiar voice sounded. His hand freezes, and he looks up at the speaker.

"Who are you?" My harasser asks. His hand starts again while he talks, touching _it_.

"Kya! Stop it!" I squeal, struggling desperately. The hand goes out, and slaps me across the face.

"Shut up b[CENSOR]." He says to me.

"What did you just call her?" The voice says, sounding pissed. My harasser throws me to the ground, and frankly, I'm too shocked to move. My rescuer is _Elsword_.

"Why do you need to know?" Harasser Man retorts.

"Because she's my friend and I won't be able to let you rape her." Elsword snarls.

Harasser Man snorts. "Like a puny boy like you could do anything."

Fast as lighting, he runs over and punches Harasser Man in the face. Harasser Man wipes his nose, now grinning like a maniac. He attempts to punch Elsword back, but Elsword grabs hold of Harasser Man's wrist. Elsword's eyes glow with anger and I know he can't just let Harasser Man go. Elsword's hand starts smoking and Harasser Man yells in pain.

"Elsword! Stop! Please. Let him go." I plead.

"Never. Again. Rape. Another. Girl. You hear me?" Elsword snarls at the man.

"Alright, alright, just let me go!" The man squeals in pain. Elsword releases him, Harasser Man's wrist burnt.

"Never again threaten the Elgang. Got it?" Elsword says. "'Cause if you do, you'll feel my wrath." The man ran away.

The fire in Elsword's eyes died down and he picked me up bridal style. He carried me back to the house.

We acted as if nothing happened. Apparently, they couldn't see me and Elsword went to find me. I skipped the sunset, only showering, changing, sipping some broth and I curled up in bed.

I lay there for hours, wondering why Elsword would do that. One answer comes to mind.

_Elsword still loves me._

_And somewhere in there, I know I do too._


	9. Chapter 9: ELSWORD!

**OMFG. I must sound like a total noob right now, but the last part in Chapter 8 was THE most perverted thing I've ever written. I'm fairly uncomfortable writing such things, so I'm sorry if it turned out badly. . Review, favorite, enjoy, and follow please!**

* * *

**Eve's POV**

_He still loves me._

_And somewhere in there, I still love him._

* * *

**Elsword's POV **

_She still loves me._

_And I love her as well._

* * *

_Today was the last day of vacation. In other words, they were expected to get out and go home._

* * *

**Rena's POV**

I can't believe vacation's over. It seems so short. But then, a lot did happen. I lay there on the bed, wanting a few more minutes of sleep, but I can't. As expected, I'm supposed to wake up early and cook something. But then, this is a vacation. Maybe I can have just a few more minutes...

"YO! WHERE'S THE FOOD?! AND WHERE'S RENA?!" Elsword shouted from the kitchen, waking me up. Ugh.

"IT'S VACATION! LET ME ENJOY MYSELF AND MAKE YOUR OWN FOOD!" I shouted, then buried my head into the soft fluffy pillow. A loud stomping came and Elsword karate kicked my door, making a large hole in the door. The resort's gonna make us pay.

"MAKE US FOOD, RENA! YOU REMEMBER THE LAST TIME WE TRIED TO COOK!" Elsword pleaded. Oh yeah. Aisha brought tasty but horrid smelling food, Eve gave us trash, Raven strips of jerky, and Elsword brought us real food.

"YOU COOKED AMAZING FOOD LAST TIME! SHUT UP AND MAKE THE FOOD!" I groaned, throwing a pillow at him. He easily dodged.

"Fine! I'll make some food..." He walked to the kitchen.

"That's better..." I murmured and shoved my face back into the pillow. But sleep wouldn't come anymore. Stupid Elsword, ruining it. I rose and groggily walked to the bathroom.

* * *

The nice smell of food cooking fills my nose, dragging me to the kitchen. In the kitchen was Elsword, all dressed up in an apron and chef's hat. Everyone else was there as well, all looking excited at what Elsword could be cooking right now.

"You haven't tried any of Elsword's cooking yet Ara, but it's delicious." (Aisha)

"I can't wait!" (Ara)

"It smells so good..." (Chung)

I slide down on the seat next to Chung. "Hey, where's Kazumi?"

"Oh, she had to leave early on a business trip. We'll see her in Velder." Chung replied. Before I can say anything else though, Elsword marches over with a tray full of bowls.

"Eat up!" He says cheerfully, passing out the bowls. Inside is spaghetti and meatballs. Then he passes out cups filled with water.

You can see everyone expected something nicer... But Raven grabs a bit with his fork and chews.

"It's good." He says after a while. "Nice flavor."

That relives everybody. We all start to eat except Eve.

"I'm going to go examine this. There's something suspicious about it..." She picks up her bowl and goes to her room. The rest of us shrug it off and continue eating.

Five minutes later, some of us got second servings and all of us were still eating contently when Eve comes back.

"Guys, this spaghetti has food poisoning. The meatballs are expired and gray, the noodles aren't cooked right. The sauce masks all this because it's fresh." Eve announces. "Don't be surprised if you have headaches and stomachaches later."

Everyone gags at the news. Then we all glare at Elsword in unison.

"Elsword..." I growl at him. "What. Did. You. Do?" I ask through grited teeth, hardening every word.

He doesn't answer, only runs. Raven holds out his Nasod claw and grabs the back of Elsword's shirt and drags him back over, ploping him onto a chair.

We surround him, as if we're a gang and he's the victim.

Ara grins, her red and amber eyes sparkling in the light. "Who wants to beat Elsword up?"


	10. Chapter 10: The Challenge

**Chung's POV  
**

It was fairly simple. We tied Elsword up to make sure he couldn't escape, then played rock-paper-scissors. The person who won got to choose Elsword's punishment. Since there were so many people, Elsword chose three people who would then choose their partner in the game.

Elsword tapped three pieces of paper with his foot, which Raven picked up and read out loud.

"Aisha, Eve, and Ara." He read, then showed everybody the slips, finally trashing them. No need for them anymore. Rena placed the remaining slips onto the table.

Aisha, Eve, and Ara each took one, then read them.

"Rena." (Aisha)

"Raven." (Eve)

"Chung." (Ara)

Oh, I'm sad for Aisha. Rena's pro at these kind of things, and Aisha looked pretty excited to pulverize Elsword.

We faced our partners. "Rock, paper, scissors!" Rena said, then we all played. The winners, Ara, Aisha and Eve played another round. And another. And another. Then both Eve and Aisha did paper, whereas Ara did scissors.

"Okay Ara, what punishment do you have for Elsword?" Rena asked.

Ara's eyes glinted with mischief. "I challenge Elsword to a battle. If I win, I'll choose another person to battle him. And so on. But if Elsword wins, then he chooses a punishment for me, then chooses a person to fight. If he wins, same thing. And if he loses on the second round, then that person gets to choose the person Elsword fights. Got it?"

Everyone nods silently.

* * *

**I'll explain it to you.**

**Elsword V.S. Ara**

**Ara Wins: She chooses someone to fight Elsword and the process repeats.**

**Ara Loses: Elsword chooses a punishment for Ara and then chooses his opponent. The process repeats.**

**If Elsword Loses the Second Round: The somebody he fought chooses someone else for Elsword to fight.**

**Get the process?**

* * *

**Ara's POV**

My eyes glint excitedly as I watch Elsword on the other side of the arena. Sander had graciously lent us the arena for a couple hundred ED. Nothing we couldn't afford. Elsword's face is emotionless, his sword next to him, his other hand on fire. His eyes seemed to have flames in them, the red being consumed by the inner fire. The others were in the bleachers, holding snacks. Aisha was sitting on the tall MC tower, with a microphone in her hand and a random pile of items on her right. In the center of the tower was a large screen. Usually it was an announcement or TV, but now it held bets. You simply held up some ED, shouted the person you were betting on, and Aisha collected the money.

Right now though, Raven, Eve, and Aisha were rooting for me. I had 16,578 ED on me and Elsword had Chung, Rena and 11,670 ED. If I won, then all that money was divided between my fans and myself. If Elsword won, then the same thing happened for him and his peeps.

"Welcome to the Betting Alley! Today's battle is Elsword V.S. Ara! Winner gets the punishment rule rights and 28,248 ED!" Aisha announced. She held something sparkly in her left hand. "Refreshments are available anytime. Now," She held up the sparkly item. "Let the Games begin!" She threw up three sparkly items and shot tiny flames into the air. The sparkly things, _fireworks_, exploded and one rainbow, one orange, and one red firework erupted. Then the betting screen turned into a zoomed up picture of Elsword and myself.

* * *

**A/N: All skills and their descriptions were found in Elwiki. They were made to look cool and sounded like how it would've happened of this was RL as possible. Other additional moves were just made to sound cool. The author does not know if it can actually happen. Thank you. The next scene will be in third person.**

* * *

"Luna Blade!" Elsword shouted. The large blue blade dived down into the ground. She rolled back, barely dodging it. One of her cloths were singed and ruined, the tip sizzling. Ara hissed in anger.

"Suppression: Specter!" Eun flickered to life, sprinting towards Elsword, a menacing gleam in her eyes. Elsword just stepped to the side and stabbed Eun with his sword. Flames licked at Eun's pelt, and surrounded her. She faded away with a long howl.

"Heat Rune!"

The fire symbol blazed to life, flashing in front of Ara. Flames darted out of the symbol, enclosing her. The flames dashed towards her, setting her on fire. The fire burned with ferocity. She howled with pain, her eyes flashing with anger. The fire faded away, smoke gently curling off Ara.

"I've saved this just for today..." She licked her lips eagerly. An amber aura flickered to life around her, shedding a warm golden glow. "Eun Mode."

Her glossy ebony hair changed to a light pinkish-white, the burned cloths behind her turned to nine white silky fox tails. Her amber aura gained a reddish glow to it. Her golden eye turned to the same red as her other eye, and double red marks appeared under them. Her expression was light, as if she found all this very humorous. She sat down onto one of tails and stroked another one with her left hand, wielding her razor sharp spear in her other hand.

"Finally you call me, Ara. I will punish him for you!" With inhumane speed, Eun dashed toward Elsword, a fanged smile on her face, her left hand extended out to claw him.

"Fire Fox!"

She clawed him mercilessly and shredded Elsword's shirt. Three lashes was on the front of the shirt, and light cuts were visible on Elsword's flesh. Blood trickled down the front of his chest, but he paid no attention. A fire gleamed in his eyes, not the same flames as when he rescued Eve, but rather, a gentle amused one. A bright red aura flared up around him, flames encircling his sword.

"Splash Explosion!" The rune blew Eun into the air, but she landed back on her feet, skidding back a few feet. All of this only seemed to amuse her, and she bared her fangs out in a grin.

She dashed forward, her heels never touching the ground. Elsword sprinted towards her as well, great magical power radiating off of them.

"Shining Rune Buster!"

"Millennium Fox!"

Eun transformed to her fox form. Elsword's runes blazed to life, and a swirling vortex of black appeared, dragging Eun towards it. Eun howled in anger, and transforming back into Ara, plunged the spear into the ground in order to keep her ground. Elsword summoned rune blades, then drove it straight at Eun. Eun howled, flickering back into her fox form, but not quite, and black fire came out of her mouth, enveloping the swords, destroying them. Her fox form flickered, and she became human once again. Eun seemed to be barely holding control to her host, and her features changed between Ara's appearance and Eun's. She pulled the spear out of the ground and stumbled up to her feet.

Elsword seemed to also be weakened. A great deal of his magic power had been used for that skill, but Eun was still undefeated. His wild hair was singed and tangled and sweat beaded his face. He dropped to his knees.

Eun growled in anger, her features still changing. "I have still not given you your punishment. But you have sapped much of my mana. I hope we can have another battle someday, Rune Slayer." She tossed her spear onto the ground. Her golden eye color seeped into her left eye, consuming the overwhelming red. The last of red turned to gold and her hair quickly changed to brown, along with her tails, which turned back into their regular cloth. She collapsed to the ground, smiling.

**Done! My battle scene ain't bad, no? Remember to R&R!**


End file.
